


Time After Time

by ntyrsweetheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Reincarnation, Tragic Romance, finding each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntyrsweetheart/pseuds/ntyrsweetheart
Summary: Kira is so tired of the reincarnation cycle. She only ever knows that as soon as she finds Kylo, the clock starts ticking down. They work tirelessly to try to figure out what they need to do to break it.As she's walking back to her job at the library, she stumbles over a bruised body of a man laying unconscious in the tall grass. When she knocks on the door of the farmhouse, the owner says his name is Ben, who showed up recently, looking for work and a girl named Rey.Inspired by SuchAPrettyPoison's photo collection on Twitter :)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell into the void with me on twitter. I'm ntyrsweetheart there too :)
> 
> Not beta'd because that's just how I live my life sometimes.

Kira holds Klylo in her arms, the blood from his slit throat blooming across her chiton and onto the dusty pavers below her knees. She does what she can to staunch the flow, but it still bubbles up between her fingers. 

"ᾰ̓γᾰπητή"

"No."

"Can you feel it?"

"No, no, save your strength."

"Our story…"

Tears drip down her chin, making the man watching from behind the pillar nearly invisible, and completely unnoticed. 

His arm reaches up, tucks a curl behind her ear, and cups her cheek. 

"... is not yet over."

The temple guards rush out, swords glinting in the light. Kira lets out an anguished scream as his hand drops and his body goes limp. The man comes out, purple cloak draped over one shoulder. 

“You are no one, and now you have no one. This is the last offer. Join the temple priestesses. Fulfill your destiny.”

“Γερουσία, I cannot. You know why I cannot.”

“I warned you against this. You have dishonored Artemis; you are cursed in this life and the next. Be gone, and never set your eyes on this place again.”

His gnarled features purse in disgust. Snoke nods to the guards, and they restrain her, grabbing Kylo’s body, and tossing it over the cliff. Kira struggles in their grasp, freeing an arm to grab the kopis attached to her thigh. Cutting off the arm of the one who still holds her, she turns to face Snoke, only to come face to face with the end of a spear. The flat of a sword smacks her wrist, and the dagger drops to the floor.

"I warned you, girl, what would happen if you defied me. He was mine; you could have known greatness. This is your end."

"You're wrong about that," she says, reaching for the tang of the spear. "This is only our beginning." 

With that, she plunges the spear into her own chest, releasing a burst of energy whose embers spark along the twining branches of time.


End file.
